1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having a fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation device is often used to dissipate heat from heat generating components, such as an electronic element. A fastener is used to fix the heat dissipation device on the electronic element. A typical fastener includes a screw and a coil spring placed around the screw. The screw extends through a through hole of the heat dissipation device and threaded engages with a print circuit board; then the coil spring abuts to the heat dissipation device, and make the heat dissipation device contact to the heat generating components on the print circuit board. However, during assembly, the coil spring and the screw are easy to detach from the through hole of the heat dissipation device. Further, during operation, one end of the coil spring may deface an outer surface of the heat dissipation device because of the elastic force generated by the coil spring.
Therefore, what is needed is a heat dissipation device having a fastener which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.